


Benched

by dinodick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Breeding Bench, Claiming Bites, Cloaca, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fantasy Biology, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Fucked while Stuck, Gender Issues, Hormones, Knotting, Lactation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Other, Self-Bondage, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinodick/pseuds/dinodick
Summary: Skating has banned the use of alpha hormones as an "unfair advantage" so Yuri is forced to go through his first heat. Instead of taking suppressants, he opts to use a piece of equipment everyone calls a bitch bench.He really should've made sure to lock the doggy door first.
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky/Original Male Dog(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 541





	Benched

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri's A/B/O gender identity is implied to not be purely omega, and the forced feminization (omegafication) aspects may be triggering to trans folks more then the usual biological essentialism of A/B/O.
> 
> This is bestiality rape fantasy porn. If that's not what you're in for, back out now.

Puberty is garbage. It's been garbage, but it's worse now that they've banned the hormones he was on for “unfair advantages” in competitions. Fucking bullshit.

Yuri hates how suppressants make him feel—groggy, bloated, lazy. When he'd been on alpha hormones he felt sharp, competitive, _right._

Now the fucking idiots have banned them and Yuri has to go through an actual fucking heat for the first time. This is going to be so much worse than when he'd started alpha hormones and he had to learn how to not punch everyone. He's too old for this shit.

“It's not so bad,” Viktor had said. What a fucking liar.

The “natural” way to get through a heat without a fuckton of fucking or drowning in suppressants is a humiliating piece of furniture that has some nice euphemistic name that nobody uses, because it's a bitch bench. It keeps omegas in the bitch position—head down ass up—with a fucking collar and spreader bar and fucking milking cups and everything. Stay like that long enough, stupid omega brains are tricked into thinking you're a proper little bitch and end the heat.

Now that Viktor is married he doesn't need one unless he wants to use it for fun (gross). He was all too happy to have the excuse to stay with Yuuri for awhile. So he rambled on instructions on how to use the bitch bench that Yuri half listened to, took Makkachin and left Yuri alone in his house.

Yuri is a little tempted to make a mess but that would be childish.

So he chugs protein shakes in prep and glares at the bitch bench.

Viktor left a bunch of plugs, but like fucking hell Yuri is going to touch those. He fills the water dispenser, makes sure the electrolyte powder is stocked—it's like a damn hamster water bottle, it's fucking awful. He adjusts the various metal parts to fit. He shifts the absorbent padding at the bottom.

He hates everything.

On his third trip to the bathroom—everyone says omegas don't use the piss or shit during heat but they're probably a bunch of liars about that too so he's hedging his bets—the slick starts.

Yuri looks at his naked self in the mirror. His cloaca is puffy and pink. It was easy to think of it as just his ass before, now it's clear it's got other uses. His cunt is also pink and most of the slick is coming from there. His cock—not a fucking clit, even if there's absolutely no way it could penetrate anything despite the alpha hormones giving it an extra boost—is vibrantly pink and swollen. Compared to an alpha cock it's a fucking joke.

Yuri wishes he were a beta. Then he'd have just the cloaca getting slick, and a cock that wasn't useless, and his heats would be short and mild, and nobody would blink a fucking eye at him wanting to act like an alpha. He wouldn't have two wombs trying to fuck up his life.

There's now enough wetness a trail of it creeps down his right thigh. No more putting it off.

Yuri sheds the comfortable oversized layers until he's down to an old practice leotard, too tight and small to properly cover him. His nipples are exposed but his ass is covered; it'll suck having it be all wet and gross the whole time but it's better than letting his junk hang out. Viktor said the tightness simulates being held by an alpha or something, which is probably more bullshit.

He goes back to stare down at the bitch bench.

He checks the camera he set up one last time, laptop resting on a table pointed at the bench, uploading it all to a stream he's checked 500 times is completely private. He's heard heats rot your brain and it's difficult to remember anything afterward, so he's going to keep a fucking record. Maybe it'll be so bad he can use it as proof he should be back on hormones.

His knees go into the pads, then he locks his ankles in place. Once he's lying down with his belly on the pillow he spends a moment debating but attaches the milkers. His nipples are sensitive, it'll probably help since he's skipping a plug.

Yuri puts his head in the collar and wants to stop, it's too much. He feels exposed, and vulnerable, and his body fucking loves it. It's so wrong.

But if he doesn't he might go fuck the first alpha he meets, and knowing his luck it'd be JJ, and that's unacceptable. So he sucks it up and locks the collar.

The timer is set for 8 hours, the recommended minimum for a first timer. If he's lucky he can nod off and pretend it was a long, awful nap.

Yuri locks his wrists and does his best to ignore how much his body is turned on by his position.

Then the milkers start and Yuri feels his heat really start. The slick is coming faster now and his whole body is aware. His muscles clench but there's nothing to fill him, just his wet openings feeling needy.

Maybe he should've used a plug. The suction on his nipples feels like a tease instead of satisfaction.

He's so empty. He's ready, he's so ready but he's empty. There's no comforting alpha-scent, just him stewing in useless needs. He feels hot all over.

Yuri loses all sense of time as he sits there, uselessly wanting. He can't stimulate himself at all, and that was a fucking mistake. The longer he goes on the more he focuses on the suction at his nipples. Can he come from that? He might find out. He hopes he finds out so he can get some kind of relief.

He doesn't remember how to activate the safety release. Maybe he should've paid a bit more attention to Viktor's instructions. It's so hard to think when all he wants is to get fucked by somebody, anybody. _Yakov_ could walk through the door and Yuri would beg to be be fucked.

Yuri fights through the haze of his heat—what was that noise? It was weird. Like something hitting plastic. But familiar, somehow.

It's when he hears the click of nails on the floor that Yuri realizes he'd just heard the doggie door. There's a dog in the house. He locked all the doors and didn't think to check. Does Viktor have a fence? He must not if strange dogs can get in.

Fuck. Yuri can't see anything with his head down like this. It must've smelled the pheromones he's blasting right now and gotten curious.

It'll smell him and leave. The rumors that people use dogs for heats is just that, a rumor.

The dog walks closer.

It'll sniff around and that will be that, it won't—

There's a wet nose on his inner thigh. He can feel the intake of breath as it follows the trail of slick up, up up.

“Don't you fucking dare,” Yuri tries to snarl, but it comes out too breathy and desperate.

The dog licks him, and his whole body hones in on the sensation. It licks him up to his hyper-senstitive little cock and Yuri's body jerks with almost-orgasm.

He needs it he needs it so bad.

“No,” he tries to shout but his body is screaming YES YES YES. Struggling is useless, he's too tightly confined by the breeding bench.

His struggles seem to excite the dog, who starts licking him right in the cunt. There must be enough crossover because the dog sure thinks he's a bitch, and Yuri's body is happy to comply. He's so wet he's soaking his leotard.

Yuri doesn't know if it's his heat, or that he's never been eaten out before, or if it's the skill of the dog's tongue, but it feels fucking amazing even through the thin material

He can smell the dog now. The scent is heavy, musky. It's close enough that Yuri is desperately fighting his brain that it's not alpha-scent, it's not good or nice, it's fucking wrong because it's a fucking DOG.

The dog backs off and Yuri wants to scream but he's not sure if it's frustration or relief. It jumps up and humps him, something far too big poking at the fabric, but jumps down quickly and puts its nose back in his ass. It sniffs around, making a low unhappy noise. It must be confused by the leotard. It can smell him but it knows it's being blocked.

His virginity saved by a fucking leotard. Of all the—

The dog bites down. Yuri yelps at the scrape of teeth but it only grazes his skin—the dog aimed for the gap of fabric between his asscheeks. It yanks back so hard Yuri's whole body is pulled within the confines of the bitch bench, the generous padding saving him from the worst bruising. The dog growls and tugs, lashing its head back and forth.

Yuri is cursing at the top of his lungs because it's the only thing that lets him feel any control of the situation. He can feel the fabric starting to give. Leotards are tough but thin, and this one is worn. There's a strange contrast of cold air and hot dog breath on his slit as the dog keeps tearing.

The dog yanks back harder and the entire bitch bench moves with it. There's definitely a hole now.

When the dog finally lets go the hole is big enough the too-tight leotard retracts away from his crotch. If the legs had been a bit shorter it'd have torn off completely. He really shouldn't find the dog's aggressiveness so hot. He shouldn't enjoy being exposed like this.

The dog is on him immediately, lapping at his holes like he's desperately thirsty. It feels even better now that he can feel the texture of the rough tongue.

Yuri can't deny it feels good but he's so horny any stimulation at all is amazing.

The dog keeps licking, focusing on his cunt with occasional licks at his cloaca when it gathers a lot of slick.

There's a low tingling in his gut that builds like an orgasm. He wants the dog to leave, to stop humiliating him like this, but he wants to be fucked. Really roughly fucked and taken. Used.

He wants this to not be happening.

“Stop.” Yuri can't put any force behind it. “Go away you stupid dog, get the _fuck_ away from me!”

The dog ignores him. Even if Yuri could move, the dog is clearly some powerful breed that would have no problem overpowering him.

“Get away from me!” Yuri struggles, trying to remember the emergency escape again but it's so hard to think at all when his cunt is empty his nipples are being sucked on and he's so turned on.

The tongue hits something right and Yuri squirts a little, not a proper orgasm but something close. What's left of the fabric of his leotard is wet down to his thighs. The dog backs away and Yuri's body tenses with anticipation.

“Stop,” Yuri pants, knowing it's hopeless. “Stop.”

The dog mounts up. The frame isn't meant for him but he's large enough it still works. The hips jerk forward a few times but the penis slips past or presses against his skin instead of going in.

Maybe the dog will just hump him, maybe—

The tip snags against his cunt and the dog's cock presses in. There's resistance. Yuri's hymen should be broken but he's never checked, it might just be that he's too tight. Everything aches.

The dog doesn't care. It doesn't give him time to adjust, it starts pumping its hips and uses sheer force to get inside.

Yuri's body recognizes what's happening and he feels slick flooding out as his body opens up. His nerves light up now that something is finally, finally inside him.

“Fuck!”

The dog is going so fast. Yuri can't feel the cock so much as the culmination of its movement, huge and shoving deeper in. The knot swells quickly and rams against him, trying to force him open a little more with each thrust as the dog's huge balls slap against his thighs.

The knot gets partway in and the stretch feels amazing, the places it presses against inside him feel even better. It leaves him wanting more. He can feel the knot getting bigger and he forgets about how gross it is that a dog is fucking him because it's a knot, and he's made to take knots. He knows nothing will feel better than getting knotted.

The dog is relentless. The knot is getting harder and harder to pull out with every thrust but he doesn't slow down at all. Every thrust pushes Yuri forward in his restraints, making the milking cups on his nipples wiggle so much they almost fall off. Yuri is there to be used, a good little bitch.

He's so wet the sound of them fucking is loud and obscene, filling the whole room.

One more thrust and the huge knot is in, finally too big to come back out. The dog doesn't stop moving, his hips jerking the knot back and forth inside Yuri.

Yuri is panting, moaning, wondering why he ever denied his heats before. He could've had this years earlier!

The dog cums. Yuri faintly feels strange sensation of hot seed filling him. There's so much of it, more than the slick he's been putting out. It keeps pouring into him, so much Yuri swears his belly starts to bulge out. That thought finally makes him come, cunt clenching hard around the knot.

That excites the dog and he continues humping Yuri instead of turning around and staying still. Yuri's so oversensitive he feels a small aftershock of an orgasm, another gush of slick. His body is telling him this is all right and good, it's how it should be. In a blissful haze, Yuri is inclined to agree.

They're tied together for ages, cum continuing to fill his cunt. Yuri is pretty sure dogs are too distantly related to get him pregnant. They must be. All they have in common anymore is knotted dicks and heats.

_Then why does his alpha-scent smell so good?_

Yuri's hazy thoughts are interrupted when the dog starts pulling out. The knot is still too big and the sensation of stretching around it is exquisite.

“FUCK!” Yuri clenches reflexively, pulling it back inside. This happens again, and again minutes later. Yuri is so exhausted after perhaps 10 times and the knot shrinks down until it finally pops out.

Liquid gushes out of Yuri, but he still feels bloated. The downward tilt of his torso must be keeping most of it inside.

Reminded he's been exuding a lot of liquid Yuri remembers to drink from his water bottle. Sucking on the bottle reminds him of the steady suction on his nipples, forgotten in all the fucking. They feel swollen.

The dog starts licking Yuri's cunt, sending all thoughts from his head. His body knows what to do and slick—maybe cum too—pours out of him. Deeming his bitch ready, the dog wraps his legs around Yuri's hips and mounts him again.

The cock slides in smooth and Yuri is still sensitive, feeling every bit of it. The dog's pace is just as relentlessly fast as before but it feels more intense now that he's loose enough the dog can really go to town. He feels the powerful legs flexing behind him, the strange sensation of fur.

The dog's head moves forward and Yuri has the sense of mind to realize this is bad. The dog wants to give him the owning bite. What they're doing is fucked up enough, but the dog becoming the alpha his body recognizes would be too fucked up.

Thank fuck the collar blocks most of his neck. Maybe that's the reason why it's so thick, to prevent something like that from alphas with poor impulse control.

But as the knot pounds away at his hole it's hard for Yuri to remember why he shouldn't want it. Yuri forces himself to hold his head up as best he can to make a smaller target.

The knot is pushing inside and Yuri can't help moaning. He doesn't think about the dog's muzzle in his hair, worrying at the collar with its teeth.

The knot goes in. Yuri is so distracted by the pleasure-pain he lets his head fall.

The dog's narrow muzzle gets in at the small gap between the collar and his hairline and nips.

It's enough.

Yuri can feel the hormones and endorphins flooding his body, glossing over that tiny spot of pain. Every muscle relaxes as he recognizes his alpha. The knot is in and he's full like he's supposed to be, and that combined with the suction at his nipples has him coming harder than he ever has in his life.

This is how it should be: Yuri locked in complete submission to his alpha as he's filled with seed.

The aftershocks of orgasm make him clench around the huge knot and he comes again like a good bitch. 

Yuri feels his chest expanding, his nipples swelling. His hormones are on overdrive and Yuri can tell he's going to start lactating soon.

Milk for pups. The image of them suckling on his teats is fucking wrong but Yuri wants it _so bad_. The back of his mind reminds him it's impossible, it has to be, it's a DOG but all his hormones scream that he must be bred, the alpha made a claim and it's his duty to swell with pups. He's so full of cum.

Time passes in a haze as Yuri is fucked, knotted, and fucked again. When Yuri tries to struggle the dog licks the bite on his neck and Yuri's mind falls into blissful acceptance. This is how he's meant to be, why bother fighting it?

His entire body aches as it starts shifting into a more omega form. His hips feel wider, his chest has the small beginnings of breasts, and his nipples are huge and puffy between the hormones and constant suction. Yuri's cunt can take the knot easily now and nothing feels better than the rightness of having it inside him.

It feels like ages have passed when there's a cheerful beep and the restraints unlock. Yuri falls out of position, legs shaky, and struggles to stand as he pulls the nipple pumps off. He can feel liquid sliding down between his legs. His body feels wrong, like it isn't quite his anymore.

He finally gets a proper look at the massive, muscular dog that is his alpha. It—he—watches with uncanny pale blue eyes staring from a sleek, dark face.

Yuri tears his eyes away to keep moving, trying to reach the bathroom to wash away the shame as he feels it all crashing down on him.

His alpha puts his muzzle between Yuri's unsteady legs, tasting the mess of cum and slick. A deep bark hits Yuri's dog-brain and he collapses onto the couch, bent over with the cushions in his face before he properly registers what he's doing.

The alpha mounts him again. With the bench out of the way the dog's forelegs lock tight around Yuri's hips. The angle is different and instead of his abused cunt, the doggy dick presses at his tight cloaca.

Yuri tries to push himself up but his alpha can get his maw properly around Yuri's neck now. Yuri goes slack, accepting the invasion as the virgin hole is violated. The fit is tight but his body knows to welcome his alpha inside, gushing more slick to make it easier. Yuri hears it splatter onto the floor

The angle is easier for the alpha—bitch benches are made for human alphas after all—and he can get his hips going at the rapid speed he wants. The sensation is almost painful, punishment for pretending he was something else for too long. The dog's balls slap against Yuri's dripping cunt.

He feels a strange sensation in his chest, and the growing damp of the cushion makes him realize he's lactating. Every thrust of his alpha rubs his nipples against the cushion, making it worse.

Yuri groans as he starts to stretch over the knot. His cunt was more accommodating to the intrusion; it feels like his cloaca is taking ages to stretch out. The tighter the teeth on his neck the more his body accepts his alpha's cock. It's so good. Why did he ever deny this? It's right, it's perfect, it's how things should be.

“Please please _please,_ ” Yuri begs.

Yuri is smothered into the couch, the dog's enthusiastic thrusts pushing the knot further and further until it finally pops in. He can't stop a pathetic mewl escaping when it happens.

He can feel the cum filling him up in a hot torrent. How has his alpha managed to keep it going for so long and still have that much left? Yuri feels bloated from all the cum sloshing around inside him. If there's any chance he could get pregnant from this, it'll happen.

The omega part of him revels at the idea, the sadness of losing his skating career distant and vague. He's meant to be bred, why deny it?

Yuri is going to have to keep his alpha. Steal him, buy him, something. The idea of separating sends him into an anxious spiral. He'll find a way to explain why he has to take the dog without revealing what happened. His cat won't like it but they'll find a way to deal.

His alpha steps back and Yuri's entire body is pulled backward, too stuck on the knot. Remembering his hands are free Yuri snakes a hand down to stimulate his tiny cock as he's stretched all over again. He moves his hips, rubbing the knot around inside him. He needs a little more, so he puts his other hand to his nipple and tugs. That sends him over the edge.

His convulsing cloaca pushes the cock out instead of sucking it in—it must not have been in deep enough. Yuri flips onto his back and holds his legs open, inviting his alpha to do it properly this time.

The dog is pleased and licks Yuri's leaking nipples as he lines up to fuck his bitch again.

Yuri sees the laptop on the table and frowns, trying to remember why it's there. Then the dog lunges forward to put his teeth on Yuri's neck and there's no need to worry about anything but pleasing his alpha anymore.


End file.
